battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Woody
"Meh... meh..."-Woody, Various Episodes Woody is a male contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He has panphobia: the fear of everything, ranging from bubbles to fires, to every substance known to man. This has caused Pin to despise him as she thought he would be a hindrance to their team. In Episode 5, Woody was eliminated with 9 votes. In Episode 25, Woody died forever when he had a heart attack caused by his fear of the color gray. He was in last place due to Blocky rejoining in Insectophobe's Nightmare, Spongy rejoining in Half a Loaf is Better Than None, and Flower rejoining in The Glistening. Character Summary 'Battle For Dream Island' Take the Plunge Woody was first shown when Blocky kicked him away. Once he lands, Leafy encourages him to go out and enjoy life. Woody then shows signs of love for Teardrop, who angrily kicks him away. Woody lands on top of Rocky, and a chip of him falls out, causing him to scream. Later in the episode, Flower pushes him off the stand. Woody was the last one to be picked for a team, and he ended up on Pin's team, the Squishy Cherries. Pin is grossed out by Woody, and barfs on him. Later, when their ship capsizes, he jumps onto Spongy. Barriers and Pitfalls Woody tries to climb up Pin when she gets stuck on the pole. Pin, however, angrily slaps him away. He almost crashes into Rocky, but falls off the side and is out of the contest. Are you Smarter than a Snowball? Woody is in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is safe. Later on, Woody is revealed to have testaphobia, so Pin kicks him away, and he makes a huge hole in the ground that Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis Ball all fall into. Sweet Tooth Woody is once again in the bottom two to be eliminated. However, he is yet again safe. Later on, Woody is scared of baking his cake, so Match offers Leafy five dollars to help Woody. However, he doesn't score well due to there being so many strawberry cakes already. Bridge Crossing Woody is eliminated from the competition, meaning he cannot get Dream Island. Cycle of Life It was announced that a loser would be returning. Woody's campaign at the end of the episode was nervously stuttering. Insectophobe's Nightmare Woody had the chance to re-enter the competition on the Squashy Grapes, based on the viewers' voting. However, Woody received only 1 vote, and was eliminated again. Half a Loaf is Better Than None Woody, along with all of the rest of the eliminated contestants get the chance to re-enter the game. Woody does poorly in the challenge, and he brings only two loaves to the basket, before he trips into the basket of bread and sinks to the bottom. At the end of the episode, Woody, along with Pin, Golf Ball, Needle and Coiny are still trapped. Reveal Novum Woody is only seen briefly, when the sun saves the eliminated contestants from drowning. Gardening Hero It was announced that a loser would be returning. Similar to Cycle of Life, Woody's campaign at the end of the episode was nervously stuttering. The Glistening Woody starts the episode by voting for Ice Cube to be eliminated. In the end, Woody only received 29 votes to return, Blocky kicked Woody and they were both sent to the TLC. Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Woody is briefly seen cheering when the TLC is teleported away, releasing the eliminated contestants free. He then begins shrieking seconds later when it is teleported right back to where it was, re-trapping him inside. Return of the Hang Glider Woody is last seen being released from the TLC, and votes for Leafy to win. After Firey wins Dream Island, Woody is let onto Dream Island, but is shocked when Speaker reveals that it was sold. Afterwards, Woody is abducted in a UFO, along with Snowball, Match and Tennis Ball. His fear of gray give him a heart attack, and Woody dies. Since Flower destroyed the recovery centers, Woody may have died forever. 'Battle For Dream Island Again' Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Woody only recieved 266 votes to join the Season, and therefore would not compete in BFDIA. Even had he did get enough votes, he still would not have joined, for he was still dead, and there was currently no way to revive him until episode four of BFDIA. Vote History Trivia *As of Take the Plunge: Part 1, Woody shows possible signs of love for Teardrop after Leafy intervenes for Woody to go out and live his life. *Despite having 3 other objects eliminated before him, he is the lowest ranking contestant of Battle for Dream Island, due to all 3 contestants returning at some point during the season. *He has the second least amount of participation in the series. **The only person who has less participation than him is David. *He is easily breakable: Literally by chips falling off of him, and figuratively by his timid personality. This is because he is balsa wood, which is a wood known for being easily breakable. *He also has a signature panic mode known - for a lack of a better term - as "The Woody": He curls his arms and legs while moving wildly. This was seen every time Woody fell into the bottom 2. *Running gag: Woody keeps on getting kicked around. *Woody is the Original Contestant that is seen in the least amount of episodes; Flower, Spongy and Blocky were all eliminated before him, but they all returned to the game at some point. *Woody said a word in his regular voice in episode 25. *He is one of the three contestants who died forever in episode 25. **But Bubble was revived in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 but died and got revived again in Zeeky Boogy Doog, along with Flower. **Woody is the only male to die forever in episode 25. *Woody, along with Pin and Needle, are the only contestants to have had a chance at returning three different times in Season 1, yet never return to the game. *Woody was the 2nd BFDI character made, as shown in carykh's 'First BFDI Drawing EVER!' *Woody has by far the worst overall performance out of all the contestants in the show. *Woody's body (including arms and legs) made a cameo appearance in BFDIA episode 2, when Gelatin, Needle and Puffball are seen going to Yoyleland, where his dead body can be seen floating in the ocean. *Woody is, so far, the only character who died in episode 25 and we have no evidence that he might return. **Though in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Teardrop wins a hand-powered recovery center, which makes it possible to revive Woody. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, one of the challenges was to bring Woody back to life. * Woody is the only original contestant to not yet kill someone else. * Woody is the only dead competitor not to make a cameo * Woody was eliminated 4th on Total Firey Island and BFDI Gallery Woody 4.png Woody 2.png Woody Icon.png|woody's body Capture.png Woody's Promo Pic.png Woody 5.png|Woody as he appears in the BFDI GTTTATINT game. Woody.png Chocolate Woody.png|Chocolate Woody Recommended By TDmaster12 Woody Angled.png|woody's body from the side woody..PNG The flying woody.PNG Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Eliminated Before Merge S1 Category:Contestant In BFDI Series Category:Not In BFDIA Category:Woody s'alliance Category:Woody and leafy